


A Gentle Love

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentle Love

Every time she went through the Gate, she saw the possibilities of new peoples, new discoveries, and new technologies.

Her lover saw the chance of losing her, but bravely locked it behind a mask.

Sam had to be what she was, and deserved her place on SG-1 without reserve.

Janet accepted the quiet looks from Walter in the mess, the knowing ones from General Hammond. They would never jeopardize the harmony of their unit with close-minded regulations.

They knew the women were meant for one another…and they would always be discreet. After all, theirs was a quiet love of peace.


End file.
